


rotted

by blckpnk



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Manipulation, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckpnk/pseuds/blckpnk
Summary: I let him into me. He rotted me from the inside out. I was completely decomposed. A corpse of his command.





	

I knew I had loved him the first time he corrected me. Because I knew then he was not afraid of me. Even though I knew I should be afraid of him. 

He told me that he would spare me. That we could be together for eternity. I believed him. At night, his arms were a comforting weight around my waist, a tether to the realness and mortality of the present. I wished with all my being that god was real, because he was mine. A self proclaimed higher being, with the punishment of false accusations weighing heavily on his shoulders. 

I lied awake at night with my eyes closed- the word LIAR carved into the backs of my eyelids. Because I knew. I knew. 

I let him into me. He rotted me from the inside out. I was completely decomposed. A corpse of his command. 

I knew. I knew.

The day his eyes grew cold. I knew it was near. I knew there was nothing to be done. The day his touches became harsh, his words clipped, I knew that I was soon to be discarded.

The bells tolled. The rain poured. The metaphorical walls of impermanence closed in around me. It was time.

The pain of dying was excruciating. But not as agonizing as Light, smirking down. A glint in his eyes. That was surely not of remorse. I had let him rot me. 

and 

I knew. I knew I KNEW.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really my first time writing in first person so if its not good please tell me!  
> also at the end the 'i knew' part is what i kinda thought would be what L was trying to say when he died u feel.


End file.
